Raura Reunites
by swimdanceread
Summary: The cast comes together at an r5 concert but what ross does on stage will change the rest of the night wooooooooo


Its been 2 months!

Plot: its been 2 months since the Austin and ally cast have been together in that time laura has been in a movie, ross has been on tour, calumn has been directing and raini has been writing

Group text

Ross; so im gonna be in cali tomorrow

Laura: WHAT NO WAY

Raini; guys we hve to meet up

Calumn: ill even fly over

Laura: yes Yes YES this has to happen

Ross: okay well do you guys wanna come to our concert in cali and we go out afterwards

Raini: sounds awesome

Calumn: works for me

Ross: Laura?..

Laura: OFCOURSE yay so happy and yay r5 concert woot woot XD

Ross: okay well ill get you guys some tickets and ill see ya tomorrow night

Laura: cant wait xx love you all

Raini: same xx bye

Calumn: seeya then guys

Backstage before r5 concert:

Rydel: cant wait to see them all

Ross: ah yeh same

Riker: so what time will they be here

Laura: ROSSSSSSSSS!

Ross: now

*laura runs and jumps into his arms*

Ryland: someones been missing you a bit

Laura: abit? A LOT

Ross: your looking well

Laura blushes: haha thanks your not doing to bad yourself

Ross: so I hear someones been staring in a feature film

Laura : you've been hearing right

Ross: so proud of you

Laura: proud of me? Um hello you're the one whos been travelling the world on tour

Ross: haha thanks

Rocky: well enough with the flirting we've got a show to put on

*ross and laura give eachother the look*

*ross hit rocky*

Rydel: nah their cute

Ross: we really aren't okay!

Raini: AUSTIN! ALLY! Is that you

Ross: thankyou raini

Laura: omg my ameigo raini I have missed you sooooooo much

*everyone hugs and what not*

Rydel: oh raini its been so long I remember when we used to hang out every day oh the good old times

Calumn: sorry im late but im here now so yeay

Ross: buddy how ya doing

Calumn: fabulous, Laura hows my little gal doing

Laura: great..little gal?

Calumn: eh your little and a girl so

Raini: im over here hello

Calumn: ooo feisty I was getting to you my friend

Raini: give me a squeeze dude

Ross: well we are on in 5 so you should probs go and ah watch haha

Raini and calum leave and say goodluck

Laura goes to leave but ross pulls her wrist back

Ross: watch me perform and I want you to tell me how good it it honestly b a critic you're the only one who understands music and to be perfect at it so yeh judge me

Laura: no, I came here to watch you guys for fun I can tell you now youll be awesome

Ross: im serious just watch me

Laura: ill watch all of you

Ross: alright but ill just be watching you…

*laura blushes and there is an awkward scilence*

Rocky: ross lets go

*laura give him a really cute hug and whispers goodluck*

In the crowd

Laura: this is so awesome I love concerts

Calumn: yeh with ross in them

Raini: haha true

Laura: what no. I think its really awesome seriously

*singing I cant forget about you, comes down to last line and ross says;*

Ross: I just can' t forget about you Laura.

Ross POV

Ho god did I just say that out loud

Lauras POV

Did he just say my name what do I do, hes been staring at me the whole time and so have I, I cant just look away omg this is so awkward

Ross POV

She is gonna hate me so many people have their cameras

Lauras POV

All of these girls are looking at me

*end of concert*

Raini: ok… so I guess we should head back to the bus and the boys and rydel

Calum: yep lets GO

Laura: ah yeh I guess haha

Raini: omg its gonna be awks for you when you see ross ay ay ay

Calumn: yeh because he practically just said to the world he loves you

Laura: no he didn't say that

Raini: he practically did

Laura: but technically he didn't

*Back at the bus*

Ryland: so that was some performance

Riker: yeh different to how we usually do one of the songs but yeh definitely a great performance

Rocky: so ross anything you wanna say

Ross: not really

Raini: aww someones embasrrased

Rydel: aw hes blushing

Ross: am not and im not embarrassed

Calumn: I think you lost your swag

Ratliff: its okay buddy you can have some of mine

Ross: I haven't im still the same as before nothing happened, I don't even know what your going on about

Rocky: lauras a bit quiet maybe she can tell you what happened

Laura: no its fine

Ratliff: ill show you whats going on

*Ratliff grabs ross's phone and gets up his twitter and hits on the video of the concert*

Video:

Ross: I just can't forget about you laura..

*laura blushes and avoids eye contact with everyone*

Laura: heard it the first time

Ross: im sorry I couldn't help it

Laura: its okay

Rydel: its lauras fault fro being so beautiful

Riker: she cant help it ross

Ross: ay lay off her riker

Rocky: oooo someones defensive

Ryland: maybe we should leave them for a second

Ratliff: yeh guys lets go order some food.

Everyone: okay lets go

Calumn: o not u two you guys can stay here

Laura: no I wanna come

Ross: ye him starving im coming

*everyones walking laura falls behind and she pulls ross back to walk with her*

Laura: so you really cant forget about me

Ross: obviously not

Laura: I thought it was cute

Ross: really.. oh and how was my performance

Laura: really good like amazing your amazing

Ross: ..thanks

Laura: I think this belongs to you

*laura pulls out his shirt he chucked into the crowd from her bag*

Ross: you caught it

Laura: had to

Ross: what?

Laura: I didn't want you to put it back on

Ross: ..

Laura: OMG did I just say that I I .. got im an idiot

Ross: haha I understand you abviously just couldn't resist these muscles

*flexes his muscles*

Laura: you're a show off

Ross: I didn't think youd mind

Laura: haha I don't

Ross: you know I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole time

Laura: I may have noticed that

*Ross grabs her hand*

Ross: I think some things going on here

Laura: between us yeh

Ross: its good though right?

Laura: I guess

Ross: so do you wanna

Laura: yeh

Ross: really

*Laura stops walking and stands infront of him and kisses him running her hands through his golden locks*

Ross: damn you are so so so

Laura: different

Ross: parker changed you

Laura: what!?

Ross: didn't you and parker get together

Laura: no

Ross: oh I thought

Laura: no no no

Ross: but you seem like you've don't this before your all confident and girlfriend material

Laura: offended but ally taught me a few things

Ross: Austin likes ally

Laura: you can say it for real you know

Ross: ross like laura

Laura: that's nice but laura loves ross

Ross: well does this laura chick wanna ditch the group and go have some dinner some where else

Laura: laura likes that

Ross: you have changed you used to be so dorky and sunddenly in 2 months your all sey and out there

Laura: sorry

Ross: no don't be I love it

Laura: good because im not changing

Ross: don't

*and they went of to dinner*

THE END  
SOZ IT WAS BAD BUT EH


End file.
